No One Knows Themselves
by DarkAngelSakura
Summary: [Also under Kaiyuku] AU Sora’s family abuse him and everyone at school hates him. His best friend is Riku. What else can you ask for? Rated for suicide, and language. Shonen Ai [RikuSora] CloudSquall in later Chapters. All characters are OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Kaiyuku: Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Kaiyuku desu!

Sakura: Ich bin Sakura!

Kaiyuku: lol, you all just got a crash course in Japanese and German.

Sakura: (sigh) oh well, well it's Sakura with another Kingdom Hearts fan Fic that's under Kaiyuku's name! Let me see… this is a Shonen Ai between Riku and Sora.

Kaiyuku: Let the people read the summery!

No One Knows Themselves 

Summery: (AU) Sora's family abuse him and everyone at school hates him. His best friend is Riku. What else can you ask for? Rated for suicide, and language. (Shonen Ai) RikuSora (CloudSquall) All characters are OOC.

Kaiyuku: Lets begin!

"Blah"

'_thinking' _

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(' ") Sarcastic words (" ')_

"Quotes" Our rules: 

1.**We do not write lemons! **

2.This will be in "Point Of View" (POV) writing.

3.If you flame us about our Fic's we'll read them laugh at them and delete them… so don't waste your time…kk?

4. When we say the names of the characters they go last name first, first name last! Ok now were ready!

Chapter One 

"_**You think you know me? I don't even know myself." **_

(Sora POV)

Again I was kicked…fucking Ansem…he calls himself my Nii-sama but the ass hits me all the time. Even when my parents are around. My family sucks ass… I wish I could just die… that sounds like a plan…but then…it's not like they'll just let me die.

My name is Aoi, Sora… I'm sixteen and my only friend is Kai, Riku he's seventeen… I've know him for a long time. I don't remember how me met too well, but I do know that he's stop me from killing myself for a while now. Demo…its starting to have a less effect on me now… I guess its because its been going on for so long.

I fell roughly to the floor after I had stood up again to face my Ansem-nii. He'd kicked me in the shin and punched my face. When I looked up at him I glared needles. Only to receive another kick," Don't you dare look at me like that you ingrate."

I didn't say anything, I'd be hit. Scratch that, I'd be hit either way. Well I'd have new make-up for Riku to see in the morning. I inwardly smirked thinking about how he'd act. He wanted me to tell CPS but I know if I left Riku that Ansem would begin to pick on him and that he wouldn't be there to stop the blood spilling for my wrists after I sliced them.

I've cut myself so many times…if I didn't wear sweatbands on my wrists all the time people would know how nuts I am. Demo…if they lived the way I did they'd be doing the same thing.

"Okay," Ansem said," I think that's enough for today." I looked up at him slowly, not wanting to get hit again. Then he kicked me hard in my ribs and said," Now that's enough. O-yasumi nasai, Ototo-san."

Damn prick. I hate him so much I could kill him. Killing…hah…that was my last thought before I curled into a ball and went asleep.

It was the morning after Ansem-nii had kicked the living shit out of me. I got up form my spot on the floor, every bone in my back cracking. It didn't hurt though I was used to it. Used to sleeping on the floor. I had a bed, and I only have slept in it once. My_ Kaa-san_…she came in the room when I was sleeping in it she hit me over and over again saying that," Animals are not allowed to sleep on the bed!"

That same day I went to Riku's house and hung out. He said I shouldn't go home but I did anyway and I got the shit beat out of me by my _Too-san_. I don't know what I did to deserve this but it must have been bad. Maybe being born. My life is just one big spiral of melancholy anguish.

I walked into the bathroom and washed my face in the sink. I went to the laundry and dried my face then grabbed a new shirt and pants. I changed in the large hallway closet and then stepped out. It was beginning to become light, I sighed as I quickly ate a piece of plain bread and drank some water. I then grabbed my backpack. It was given to me by Riku at the start of the school year, it wasn't anything astonishing, just a plain blood red pack. But when I got home and Ansem-nii saw it…he tried to take it form me, now that's just about the only time I'll do something about him taking my things. If Riku gave it to me it's mine and its staying mine, and if I catch you touching it without my sanction I'll kick your ass now matter who you are or how big you may be. Ansem-nii saw this quickly so the only thing he respects about me is the stuff Riku gives me.

I opened the door to the huge lawn. You see I don't live in poverty if that's what you thought. Actually its quiet the opposite. We the richest family in the whole inner Isles. Its slightly amusing that when my family has a big party they force me to look nice and do what normal humans do. Like taking full showers brushing my hair, eating properly, and my least favorite, being social. I hate being around people. Riku was only my friend by a chance.

I'd met him one day after I ran away form home, when they just started to hit me. I think if I remember correctly I was seven and he was eight…it was raining and…I'm not going to go into detail…doesn't concern you anyway…yet.

I walked down the street toward Riku's place. You see I get up in the morning and do all that crap so my _family _knows I got ready for school. Then I go to Ri's and clean up more effectively. In other words, taking a real shower, brushing my teeth, normal things to take care of your health. His Kaa-san is also nice enough to treat me to a real breakfast.

I knocked on the door to Riku's, I heard an "I'll get it" then the door swung open and standing before me was an older teen with long silver hair. This guy had ocean green eyes and was the nicest person I've ever met, he seems more like my Nii-sama then that ass hole Ansem.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sora-chan! Daijobu?" Sephiroth said as he let me inside.

"Ohayo, daijobu." I mumble in response," Is Rei up yet?"

"Ah, iie," Sephiroth said," You want me to go get him or are you?"

"I'll get him, domo." I said as I left the older teen and climbed the stairs to Riku's room. I have three things I call him, Ri, Rei, and Riku. Demo…Riku and his family have a number of things they call me, I'll list them off for you: Sora-chan, So-kun, kohai, Sora-toto, So, and my _favorite,_ Rara-chan. Kami-sama knows how they came up with some of these names. I think that every night they all site around a table and think of new things to call me.

I push open the door to Rei's room to find him sleeping like a baby. His clothes are stung out all over, his computer desk covered with crap, and him sprawled out on his bed like a kid. I walk over to him at a normal pace making rather a lot of noise, kicking clothing articles around and so on. I was going to wake him up if he didn't wake up from the sound anyways. Why waste time?

When I got to his bed he was still out like a light. I looked at him with a annoyed, dumb look. Shoulder length, silver hair spilled all over his pillow, and the now risen sun was casting a pale gold on his pasty skin. He never really goes out side. He's afraid to be attacked by violent fan girls. Kai, Riku is the most popular person in school, even among the sensei.

"Ri!" I said loudly shaking his shoulder roughly.

"Just a little while longer Kaa-san…" he mumble in his sleep then turned over facing the wall.

"Kuso…Riku wake up!" I shouted, but this time he didn't say anything instead he turned and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into the bed with him. Is it safe to say this has happen so many times before now that it doesn't surprise me anymore?

You see I know a big secret about our popular-san. He's got the biggest crush on a guy, and not just any guy…me. I've known for a long time, but I don't let on that I do, because I don't care for love. Never had it before so why would I want it now?

"Mmm…" Riku said hugging me closer, I just sat there with a board look plastering my face. _'Baka, Riku! You know what? I'm just gonna play along.' _ I thought as I turned and hugged him back putting my face in his chest. '_And this will make the fifteen times this year I've make Riku scream.' _

He started to stir as the sun crept in more fully now. I really buried my face when I remembered Riku's _"special"_ alarm. Then a little bell could be heard from the side for his room, followed by overhead curtains being flung open. Spilling in an unnatural amount of light on the bad causing heat and irritation from the brightness. I heard Riku moan as an arm left my waist to pull up the blanket covering our heads.

His hand returned to my side and sat there, it didn't wrap around me again," Mmm…Sora…I didn't know you were like that?"

"Only for you baby." I played. '_Damn I was really hoping he'd freak out.' _

He let go of me but I didn't let go. I've only done this on three other occasions. Each was when Ansem-nii did an unbelievably horrid job of pounding my face in.

I could feel the look, I didn't need to meet his eyes I knew what expression he had pity and sorrow," Sora…let me see." He knew…he always did.

"Iie." I said I really didn't want him so see me this time. I haven't told you what my face looked like have I? Well, both of my eyes are black, my lip is fat and has a cut on it, my arm has a deep cut and if my chest was visible you'd see huge black and violet marks were I think I have broken ribs…no actually…know I have them. Ansem-nii was wearing his steel-toed boots when he started to hit and kick me and he shoved me into a wall where there was a sharp stop so that's what cut my arm. Sure Sephiroth saw me but not clearly, he needs glasses most the time and I had a hood drawn to cover most of my face.

"Sora…" Riku said, I hugged him closer," Dozo…let me take a look at you."

"I won't go to a hospital." I told him, I had broken ribs I knew it and if I went to a hospital they ask how I'd gotten them and then…I don't want to leave the Islands. I don't want to leave Riku and the rest of the Kai family.

"Kaa-san will deal with anything broken…she's been trying to become a better doctor so she can care for you…so who was it this time?" Riku asked.

"Ansem-nii." I said. There was only one person I'd really **call** Nii-sama and that was Sephiroth. Why? He was more of a brother to me then anyone. Its pretty sad when they need to ask who did it. I came here when my Too-san did a number on me, my Kaa-san is the only one who hasn't beaten me to a pulp, I think its because she lacks not only the willpower but the strength.

"O-ne…o-negai…" he pleaded. I slowly let go, as he put either of his hands on my shoulder and helped me to sit up," Kami-sama…" he was scared he pulled down my hood to get a real good look at the marks and cuts," Sora… what else did he do?" I looked away guiltily, then pulled up my shirt showing him my massive bruises," Sora…" he slowly touched them then drew away quickly when I cringed in pain," Gomen… come on… Kaa-san will take care of you."

When we got down stairs I could smell good food cooking and could hear Nii-sama talking to Ri's Kaa-san. I prefer to call this my family more then the one I live with," Kaa-san…" Riku said," Could you look at Sora…Ansem-sempai did another number on him…" he said. When she looked at me her face began to pale so badly I thought she was going to drop dead of fright.

"Sora-chan." She said walking over to me. She had dark brown hair with honey highlights, here eyes were a soft green and her entire appearance was of a nice and loving person. Sephiroth now had his contacts in now because he stared at me wide eyed.

"Sora-chan!" he almost shouted," Why didn't you tell me?"

"Boku…boku wa…" I couldn't say it, I couldn't say because I didn't feel like it," I didn't want you to see me first."

"Riku go get your Otoo-san and tell him to bring bandages and antibiotics." Kaa-san said kneeling down with a wet cloth and wiping my face a bit.

"He looks like he may have some broken ribs." Riku said before leaving.

Kaa-san looked at me then asked me to take off my shirt. I did but real slowly, it hurt to raise my arms above my head. When I let my shirt fall to the floor Sephiroth stood up and said," I'm going to school."

"No you're not!" Kaa-san said," I know what you're going to do when you go to school. You're going to pick another fight with Ansem again! Sit!"

"Hai…Kaa-san." He sat down still liking madder then hell, last time Ansem-nii did this bad of a job Sephiroth went to school and started a huge fight with him. A lot of the school got involved and I guess the final result was a good half the school was suspended for a few days, and all because of me…how stupid.

"What is it dear?" Too-san asked coming in," Riku said that Sora was here and that you told him to…" he looked at me. I felt ashamed that the only man that I'd really call Too-san was looking at me with so much fear," The boys are staying home." I almost sorted with laughter, Riku would start a fight too.

Now Otoo-san was another story, he had silver hair just like Riku and Sephiroth, his eyes were a pale blue and he was a weary looking man. He wasn't too old but he looked way beyond his years. His job was the main cause of it, i…was the other. I'd sometimes keep the man up for days on end worrying about me and how I was being treated.

"I know," Kaa-san said," Sora…" I looked at her she was going to say something I didn't want to hear," We have to tell someone… this has gotten worse and worse over the past few years and I don't think its fair to yourself that your making your body go though all the pain…"

"Dozo…" I said hoarsely," Dozo…I don't want to hear it."

"Sora-chan…" Too-san said," Please…if we tell someone you can go to a better home… somewhere you'll be loved."

"Iie." I said, I don't and will never want to leave.

"Sora-chan…" Kaa-san said," Onegai shimasu!" she started to cry," Onigai…let us tell someone…" her voice went into a whisper.

The family here is a little on the weird side, they won't tell anyone anything unless they're given some kind of permission.

I looked at Riku, he met my eyes for a second then looked to the floor.

"Kaa-san…" Nii-sama said," What if…what if we take Sora in? We can more the afford it and we have enough space…why don't we?"

Riku looked at Nii-sama the same way I was, in disbelief.

"Sephiroth…" Kaa-san said.

"Perfect idea son!" Too-san said.

"NANI?" everyone but Too-san shouted.

"Sephiroth is right…Sora…the only reason you don't want anyone to know is because you're afraid of leaving Riku correct?" Otoo-san asked.

"H…hai…" I said looking at him a faint blush on my face.

"The if you live with us, you'll be closer to Riku and safe from your own family." Too-san said.

"Really Too-san?" Riku asked making sure he wasn't dreaming.

My mind was in a scramble. _'Me live with Riku, and the Kai family?…I can get away form mine this way…' _I looked Too-san in the eye and nodded.

"Alright!" Sephiroth whooped," I'd hug you but…" he indicated my ribs.

"Honey," Too-san said," Fix up Sora and well head to the court house."

"Alright."

I was getting away…this is the first time in my life I'd ever been happy.

If only…. it would have lasted…

—Chapter End—

Ok some notes before I let you go! the little things are to tell you there will be more info about it at the bottom.

Aoi, Sora- (last name first) this is a last name I made up. Aoi is Japanese for blue, and we all know Sora has awesome blue eyes.

Kai, Riku- again a last name I made up. Kai, is japanese for Sea or ocean, he like Sora is an Islander so why not sea?

Popular-san- basically means Mr. Popular…yah…just in case you didn't catch that.

boku wa- the male's way of saying "I" in japanese…can I just say everything's Japanese in a sense.

Sephiroth needing glasses- about that…I just wanted to make it that way so it didn't seem weird that he didn't see Sora all beat up first. I needed Riku to see it first.

Ototo-san, Nii-sama, (O)Kaa-san, (O)Too-san- all of these in order mean, little brother, older brother (sama means great respect for a person) mother (it can be either Okaa-san or Kaa-san means the same thing) Father (same ditto as Kaa-san)

Daijobu/daijobu- Daijobu can be used as a question meaning, Are you alright? And as an answer meaning, I'm alright.

Domo- means like thanks and stuff short way, the longer more polite way is Domo Arigatou gozaimasu. Which means thank you very much.

Kuso- can mean shit or damn…another way of saying damn is Narou.

Dozo/onegai- both mean please

If you have more questions about the Japanese used in this Fic just say so in the review or e-mail me at okay? Oh and the chapter title that you read says rescue me, in japanese…. Well Sakura is writing next so I hope your ready for Riku Point Of View writing. As you can tell I do Sora, because I'm the one with the idea for the Fic in the first place, and because I wanted to make Sora into this like….depression stated person. I know. As for the Summary that's not the best I could do but the damn thing is limited so I have to stick with it. So yah…if I can come up with a better one I'll do it. Well I'm done now.

Ja Ne!

Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura: Konnichiwa were back for another chapter!

Kaiyuku: Konnichiwa right-o.

Sakura: Well this is chapter two, this is going to be told in Riku's (POV) of the story.

Kaiyuku: That means Sakura here will be writing it for you.

Sakura: Ok lets get back to the story.

Kaiyuku: Yes shall we.

**No One Knows Themselves**

Summary: (AU) Sora's family abuse him and everyone at school hates him. His best friend is Riku what else do I have to say? Rated for suicide, and language. (Shonen Ai) RikuSora (CloudSquall) All characters are OOC.

"Blah"

'_thinking' _

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(' ") Sarcastic words (" ')_

"Quotes" Our rules: 

1.**We do not write lemons! **

2.This will be in "Point Of View" (POV) writing.

3.If you flame us about our Fic's we'll read them laugh at them and delete them… so don't waste your time…kk?

4. When we say the names of the characters they go last name first, first name last! Ok now were ready!

Chapter Two "You could be surrounded by a million people, and still be the loneliest" 

(Riku POV)

I watched as my Kaa-san tend to Sora's wounds. I couldn't believe Ansem-sempai, how could he do this to him. I wanted to go to school find Ansem-sempai and kick the shit out of him. I gazed at Nii-sama.

By the look in his eyes I could tell he felt the same way I did. When I looked back over at Sora, I meet with his ocean blue eyed stare. I gave a sigh smile, only to receive a frown. My Kaa-san took a damp rag out of the bowl of water and placed it to Sora's cut. She damped the blood away as it stained the cloth.

I wanted to help but…I can't find myself doing it. I thought about what my Nii-sama suggested to us, which my Too-sama agreed. Sora living here with us…with me…if only it was that simple. What if he did decide to live with us?

Will that take away all the pain he's went trough? Will he ever change, will I be able to change him? What if those memories of his past never go away. I can't imagine how he feel's, that's because I've never experienced anything like this. I only fear what happens next.

Will Sora ever be able to get away, from his Nii-sama, his family. I know if Ansem-sempai ever comes near Sora again. I'll make sure Sephiroth and I kick his ass. I don't want Sora going trough the pain anymore. He doesn't deserve what they do to him.

I'm glad Too-san suggested Sora living with us, but will I be able to break down the wall to his heart. What if Sora can't except love again. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't, I mean who would. I just knew I had to try.

I had to try and make Sora feel love again, from my family…now his family. "Ok all done." Kaa-san said in a cheerful tone. Sora grabbed his shirt and slipped it over his head. I waited for a reaction from him. "Thanks for everything." he said in a low tone. I smiled at his comment, I knew he really meant what he said.

The only thing now was school. If I see Ansem, I might not be able to control my anger. I know my Nii-sama won't, last time he found out Sora got hurt be Ansem, he went on a total rampage.

First thing he did was throw Ansem into a wall. Ansem wasn't too happy about that. Luckily my Nii-sama kicked his ass, but then he got in trouble. I don't think it bothered Sephiroth, he hates Ansem just as much as I do.

"Kaa-san are we going to go to school today?" I asked even though I knew the answer would be no. I knew my Kaa-san wouldn't let us go to school, because the first thing well do is go after Ansem.

"You really think I'm going to send you guy's to school? Not after last time. I'm not going to let you guys go just to start another fight with Ansem-kun." Kaa-san said as she washed her hands. I nod my head. What else could I do, I sat down at the table and waited for breakfast. Sora just stared at the ground. "Plus I wanted to give you guys some time to settle down." Kaa-san replied as she grabbed five plates out of the cabinet above the sink.

"Kaa-san, I want to give Ansem a piece of my mind." Sephiroth said, I could see the fire burning in his eyes. Sora's eyes widen at the thought of Ansem.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, if I let you go today. I know you'll come home, because you had to start a fight. I can't let you do that this time. That's why I'm not going to let anyone go today, and your not going tomorrow either." Kaa-san said as she placing a plate of her wonderful cooking in front of Sora. I could tell Sora was hungry because he couldn't wait to dig in.

Too-san came back into the room when he smelled Kaa-san's cooking. I let out a sigh before sticking my fork into my eggs. I thought it was a good idea for us to stay home, that way Sora can recover and stay as far away from Ansem as possible.

After breakfast I decided to let Sora clean up a bit. Just the normal routine, take a shower, brush your teeth, something like that. I knew it would make Sora feel better, a nice hot shower always makes me feel better after a stressful event such as what he's going trough. _'Maybe after Sora's done with his shower, he'll want to go take a walk with me. Maybe to the park. We always loved to go to the park when we were little, around the time I first met him. From what I could really remember that was around the time that he first started getting hit. '_ I thought to myself as I walked into my bedroom to wait for Sora to finish.

Sora entered the room. His brunette hair soaking wet. He shook his head to get rid of the water beads. I blushed, he looked so cute with his hair wet like that.

"Sora, do you want to take a walk, maybe to the park or anywhere you want to go?" I asked as Sora pulled his shirt over his head. He looked at me a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

"Sure whatever." Sora replied but I could tell he wasn't too interested.

"Alright lets go then." I said trying to lighten the mood up a bit. Sora just nodded before following me down the stairs.

"Where you going Riku?" Too-san asked, I didn't even notice him sitting there reading.

"Um, well I thought Sora and I here, could go out for a nice walk." I answered giving a warm smile.

"Ok well be careful, and make sure you two are back in time for lunch ok." Too-san said, as I opened the front door to leave. As we made our way out the door. Sephiroth came running up behind us.

"Hey were you two running off too?" He asked stepping out the door with us.

"Just going out for a walk, that's all, Do you want to come Nii-sama?" I answered as my Nii-sama smiled big.

"Yea sure that would be fun." He replied as he followed, Sora and me down the sidewalk.

I tried to have a positive attitude but, every time I glanced over at Sora…I just couldn't. When your best and only friend is upset, you seem to get upset as well. I have friends at school, well actually I'm very popular but, Sora he's the only person I actually call a friend.

My friends, Well I can't even call them that. **_'You could be surrounded by a million people, and still be the loneliest.'_** I'm always around tons of people, and you would think I liked all that attention, but every time I just feel empty and lonely. The only person who doesn't make me feel that way is Sora.

It's like he's the only person I feel complete, happy, I don't even feel lonely. Sora has just been the only person I wanted as mine. I can't help but have feelings for him. We've been friends for so long I just grew attached to him, but if only he felt the same way I did, I wonder what that would be like.

I know Sora isn't too popular at school. In fact he isn't popular at all. Everybody fears him, they call him some crazy psycho, but that's only because Ansem spreads that around about him. Sometimes I'm even called that because I hang around him. Its not like I care…all I care about is Sora. Everyone at school could go ahead and start to hate me or fear me too and I just wouldn't give a damn.

We walked in silence, it seemed everyone was in deep thought. I wonder what Sora was really thinking right now. He looks so sad I know it can't be something good, but then again when doesn't Sora look sad. I don't even remember the last time he actually smiled, but I can understand why. The way his family treats him, how could he smile.

The sun shinned bright as we got closer to the park. Sephiroth just looked around, I could tell he was nervous, he doesn't like long periods of silence. I would usually try at lighten the mood but I don't think I can anymore.

'_What's wrong with me…' _I thought to myself, as we walked into the park. There wasn't really anyone there, that's because school was in. I stopped at a bench to sit, Sora just plopped down next to me and so did Sephiroth. I gazed up into the sky in deep thought not even noticing who was approaching us, until Sora was ripped off his seat. I snapped out of my dazed trait when I notice Sora being thrown to the ground.

"HEY STOP THAT!" Nii-sama yelled to no other then Ansem himself right there in front of us, with three friends of his from school. Sora pulled himself off the ground just to be kicked in the side by Ansem.

"Hey leave him alone Ansem!" I yelled, only to be throw back on the ground next to Sora, by one of Ansem's friends.

"Keep your mouth shut." Ansem smirked as I groaned in pain.

"Foolish little Ototo-san, what do you think your doing here." Ansem said as he kicked Sora in the side, then me. I lifted my head to watched Sephiroth clinched his fist ready to let Ansem have it. I tried to get up but one of Ansem's friends kicked me down again. They laughed as I fell back down. Sora got up and punched one of the guys, but then was teamed up by two others and pinned down on the ground. I got up too see Sephiroth fighting Ansem. I was relived to see Sephiroth holding his own, and Ansem trying his best to block my Nii-sama's attack. Sephiroth suddenly threw Ansem into the bench while beating him with his fist.

Sora wasn't doing to good, the two guys started kicking him every time he got up. I clinched my fist in anger, and charged at them. "Leave him alone!" I yelled while running towards them.

I got one of the guys really good, I even knocked him out. The other guy was just too strong. Sora finally was able to get up in time to help me take down the second guy. I decked him one in the jaw while Sora kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. The second guy fell to his knees in pain, as Sephiroth and Ansem kept at it.

"Come On!" Ansem yelled as he blocked Sephiroth's punch. Sephiroth just smirked before hitting Ansem under the chin sending him flying to the ground.

"This should teach you not to mess with me or my brother's" Nii-sama said which made Sora gasp_. 'Did he just say **Brother's…**' _Sora thought to himself as Ansem pulled himself off the ground and took off. Sephiroth smirked before turning to me and Sora.

"Are you two alright?" Nii-sama asked as I helped Sora, he was gripping his sides were Ansem kicked him.

"No…Sora might of broken another rib." I said as I helped Sora walk over to the bench to sit down.

"I'm fine…this is nothing…" Sora said as he sat down on the bench.

"No your not alright." I said lifting up Sora's shirt to see a huge bruise were he was just kicked.

"I'm fine!" Sora yelled pulling away from me, and jumping off the bench.

"Sora, we need you to go back home with us to have my Kaa-san look at you again." I said in a worried tone.

"Riku, we can't tell Kaa-san we got into a fight. She'll be so mad." Sephiroth said.

"Seph, look at us, you have a black eye. I have a huge bruise on my side, and so does Sora. Kaa-san and Too-san will both know we got into a fight." I said pointing out the obvious.

"Your right, but I just hope Kaa-san understands it was Ansem that started the fight not me." Sephiroth said, helping me with Sora.

"I'm just fine I don't need anyone's help." Sora said pushing Sephiroth away.

"Sora, let me help you." I said looking deeply into Sora's eyes. I knew he was going to give into me, he just sighed as he put his arm around my neck and I helped him walk back to my house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura: yay! I got it done.

Kaiyuku: Took you long enough.

Sakura: hey shut up I'm going to a horse show so I've been doing a lot of getting ready.

Kaiyuku: Whatever! Well I'll be writing the next part which is Sora (POV) again.

Both: Ja ne!

Sakura-kun


	3. Chapter 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No One Knows Themselves 

Summery: (AU) Sora's family abuse him and everyone at school hates him. His best friend is Riku. What else can you ask for? Rated for suicide, and language. (Shonen Ai) RikuSora (CloudSquall) All characters are OOC.

Kaiyuku: Lets begin!

"Blah"

'_thinking' _

**(' ") emphasized words ( " ')**

_(' ") Sarcastic words (" ')_

"Quotes" Our rules: 

1.**We do not write lemons! **

2.This will be in "Point Of View" (POV) writing.

3.If you flame us about our Fic's we'll read them laugh at them and delete them… so don't waste your time…kk?

4. When we say the names of the characters they go last name first, first name last! Ok now were ready!

Chapter Three

"Why survive when you can live?" 

(Sora POV)

As we walked into the house Riku looked around for his mother and father as Nii-sama shut the door," Kaa-san, Too-san!" Rei called as he let go of my arm and walked toward the living room.

"Riku!" I heard Kaa-san say loudly," What happened to you?"

"Turns out Ansem decided not to go to school today." Riku said as Sephiroth and I walked in.

"Oh my god." Too-san said as he walked in," Are you three alright?"

"Pretty sure we've been better." Sephiroth said.

"Yah." I said offhandedly.

Just then there was a knock on the door and someone started to ring the doorbell a lot," Coming!" Kaa-san said as she dashed out of the living room to the door," What do you want?" she snapped at someone. I snuck over to the hallway entrance and took a look at the person in the doorway. It was my Too-san, and he looked mad.

"You know full well why I'm here you ignorant witch." He said," I'm here for my son and to talk to you about what your children did to my older son."

"Don't call her names!" I yelled stepping out and showing myself," She's twice the person you could ever be!"

"Be quiet Sora and come home now!" my Too-san snapped.

"No…" I breathed as Riku come over toward me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sora-kun is staying here." Riku said," And I don't care what you say about it."

"Did you hear that officer?" my Too-san said.

"Yes sir." Said a man with blonde hair," Release the boy to us or I'll have to arrest someone."

"You don't understand Cid!" Kaa-san said," You know what the Aoi family do to Sora-chan! Please don't make him go with them."

"I don't have a choice," Cid said," As much as I don't want to I have to take Sora-chan home."

"He is home!" Sephiroth said," Regardless of who he's been living with for so long he belongs here."

"Sora come here or I will have Riku arrested for assault on Ansem…I could forget about it if you come." My Too-san said.

"Don't listen!" Riku's Too-san said," Riku would soon die then let them have you."

"That's right." Riku said.

"NO!" I yelled," I'm….I'm coming…" I said to my Too-san," I'm sorry Riku…Nii-sama." I said to the two silver haired teens as I walked over to my father.

"Sora!" Sephiroth said," Don't go!" he grabbed my arm. I quickly snatched it back and ran out the door past my Too-san and got into the car that belonged to the family.

"Good boy." I heard him say before I slammed the door shut. I watched out the window as Kaa-san began to cry and Riku was held back by Sephiroth-nii, crying too. Riku's Too-san was glairing a death glare at my Too-san. Cid looked sad that he had to be part of this, he really is like an uncle to me yet he has to obey and enforce the law. My Too-san finally turned waving to the Kai family and walked to the car, he opened the door and slid in next to me, smirking.

"Well Sora," He said," This is the last that you will be seeing of that bastard family."

"Don't talk about my family like that." I said without thinking first. I knew I said the wrong thing when I was slapped across the face.

"That bunch of rags are not your family. You are an Aoi not a Kai and you will remember that." He said staring me down daring me to say another word.

"I'm tired of this shit!" I yelled," You and Nii-san, and Kaa-san all just started to hit me for no reason that I can think of! Tell me what I did!"

I was hit again as the driver began to pull out of the Kai estate," You want to know what you did?" he asked as I held a hand to my cheek," Your Uncle picked you as a corporate CEO."

"Uncle Vincent?" I asked staring at him in shock.

"That's right," My Too-san said," That day you ran off was the same day he told me he wanted you to take up the CEO position when he decided to step down, but we all expected him to pick me or your Nii-san, but he picked you." he paused as I was in utter shock," He said he picked you because of the joy he could see in you, because he said that the company needed a Corporate Executive that could bring a happiness to the place. Of course your bother and I were enraged the only vent I had was you. When you ran away that day I got an idea, if I made you as miserable as possible so then he would pick your Nii-san or me."

"You did this to me for a job?" I yelled loudly, I braced myself for another hit but when it didn't come I looked at him confused.

"That's right…" my Too-san said," I wanted the job and I will get it. You will be quiet for the duration of your uncle's visit. And if you so much as utter a word to him about the way you've been treated the Kai's will find themselves…well use your imagination."

We arrived at the house to see my Uncle standing at the front door, as we stepped out of the car I kept my eyes to the floor as he and my father spoke," I told you he was just at his friends, although it seems that he not a very good friend to let his older brother beat him up." It took all of my nerve not to yell at him about what Riku really was to me.

"I see, Sora look at me." Vincent said.

I slowly raised my head to look at him, he was smiling at me, it reminded me of how the Kai's would smile at me. A smile tugged at my lips but I pushed it away as I looked him right in the eye," It's nice to see you again Oji-san."

"Sora are you alright you look like you've been more then hit a few times." Vincent said.

"Wha?" it hit me what he was talking about," No, no, no, no! I'm fine." I faked a smile. Like hell if I was the same happy kid he met so long ago.

"That's the Sora I remember." He smiled again," Let's go inside."

"Alright." My Too-san said," Sora why don't you go and clean up."

"Yes Otoo-san." I said as I walked toward the bathroom. I heard him and my Oji-san laughing and talking all the why up the steps of the house and to the bathroom door. I opened it and walked inside, I got a good look at myself in the mirror and I had the biggest black eye ever. I was lucky not to have my eye pop out of my head. I took my shirt off and winced as my broken ribs drove me nuts, I started to think weather or not I should tell my Oji-san about them and say I fell playing sports or something but I thought better of it then that. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Sora?" It was Vincent.

"Yes Oji-san?" I asked trying to pull my shirt back on.

"Come out here a minute." He said.

"Yes?" I asked stepping out.

"Lift up your shirt."

"Wha…why?" I stuttered.

"Do what your told boy." He said. I paused for a minute then lifted showing my bused chest," Sora…Did Ansem do that?"

"How'd you—?" I said, but I immediately wished I hadn't. Now he new that he was right.

"I made your father tell me what he'd been doing and I placed an employee of mine here to watch you." Vincent said," Your moving with me."

"What?" I said," Where?"

"Tokyo," he said," Actually a bit out side if it on a nice estate but its still in the Tokyo province."

"No!" I yelled," I won't leave Riku!"

"Who?"

I couldn't believe it, he was actually going to ask the Kai family if they would come with us. He said the place was big enough but…I'm still in shock. Both of us walked up to the door and he rang the door bell. He had to ring it again when someone finally came to the door.

"Sephiroth-nii!" I said as he opened the door and the first thing I noticed were red puffy eyes, obviously from crying.

"So…So-chan?" he said weakly," Why are…you here."

"Hello," Vincent said," Are your parents here?"

"Who the hell are you?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'm Sora's Uncle, Valentine Vincent."

"What do you want?" Sephiroth asked suspiciously.

"Let me say this to your parents as well to answer your question." Vincent said.

Sephiroth looked at me to check if it was okay to trust him and I nodded tell him it was. He then stepped back and let us come in," Kaa-san, a man named, Aoi Vincent is here and Rara-chan is too." The green eyed teen said.

"Sora?" Kaa-san said coming out of nowhere, in my opinion, and hugging me lightly.

'_She remembers my broken ribs.' _ I thought as she let me go.

"Sora are you alright?" she asked me on the verge of tears.

"Yah," I said," Kaa-san this is my Oji-san, Valentine Vincent, he's a good man I swear."

"You brought Sora home?" Kaa-san asked," Thank you."

"Is your husband home?" Vincent asked.

"I'll call him, he left with Cid for a little while." Kaa-san said running into the kitchen as I heard a crashing sound from the stairs and then saw Riku getting up and running toward me.

"Sora!" he said as he too hugged me lightly, he released then looked at me," Looks like your Too-san gave you a bigger black eye."

"Yah," I said rubbing under it," Rei, this is my Oji-san, Valentine Vincent, he's a good man."

"Surprising that those exist in your family," Riku said," I'm Kai Riku."

"Pleasure," Vincent said shaking Riku's hand," Sora's told me about you. Sora why don't you and Riku go hang out somewhere while I talk to his Kaa-san and Nii-sama."

"Alright." I said as Riku and I started toward his room. We entered the dark room and went to our usual places in the room, I sat in his computer chair and he lied on his stomach on his bed, the light still pouring through the ceiling window. The light made him look paler then normal and gave his hair an eerie white glow.

I sighed as I looked around his rats nest. Riku did not like to throw things away, he still had a half burnt picture of me and him from a few years ago. I remember when it was taken and when it was burnt.

/**_Flashback_**/

_(Third POV)_

_A young Sora was running down the street as the sun was shining high in the sky, as he tried to catch up to his brother and his brothers friends. _

"_Come on, Sora-ototo." And twelve year old Ansem said," If you don't hurry we'll miss the opening!" _

"_Gomen nasai Nii-sama!" Sora said loudly as he finally caught up with the older boys. _

"_Come on Ansem-kun don't be hard on him, he's what? Six?" on of Ansem's friends said. _

"_Seymour, if you knew how spoiled this damn brat is you'd act like me too." Ansem said," I'm just kidding squirt. Come on." _

_They walked into the theater, Seymour and a red head named Wakka went to get popcorn and soda while Sora, Ansem, and a blonde named Rufus went to go get seats. _

"_Ok so we don't want front for strict matter of the pain your neck could feel from having to look up so lets try the middle," Rufus said grabbing a booster seat for the sort Sora, and handing it to him. _

"_Okay." Ansem said," Come on, shorty." _

"_Coming." Sora said as a pair of boys with matching silver hair walked in. One was about Ansem's age and the other was about Sora's age._

"_Here Riku." The teller one said handing the small boy popcorn._

"_Thanks Sephiroth-nii." said Riku to his older brother taking it and following the older boy._

"_Lets try middle seats." Sephiroth said. _

"_Alright." Riku said as he pushed open the door to the movie. _

_About halfway through the opening credits Wakka and Seymour walked in holding two big bags of popcorn and a small one ditto with the soda's. they handed the small things to Sora and then split the larger items among Ansem, Rufus, and themselves. Sephiroth and Riku were seated next to them, Riku munching away at the popcorn his older brother had given him. _

_The movie soon started but the only problem with it was it was a scary movie," Ansem-nii!" Sora said clutching his older brother. _

"_Go hug someone else." Ansem said as he pushed the brunette away and watched as a woman had her head ripped off. _

_Sora covered his eyes and tried to plug his ears to block out the screaming," Ansem-nii! I'm sacred!" _

_Beside Sora, Riku was quivering just as bad as the brunette, Sephiroth had told Riku the same so both boys were scared out of their minds. At one point in the movie Ansem and Sephiroth decided to scare their little brother by poking them in the side. _

_When they did both boys screamed and hugged each other. Ansem and the others then started to laugh their asses off while Sephiroth laughed by himself._

"_Ansem-nii! Not funny!" Sora said as he squeezed his eyes shut then realized he was hugging someone he didn't know, same with Riku as the two boys let go and turned away blushing with embarrassment. _

"_Ansem-kun, Rufus-kun, Seymour-kun and, Wakka-kun." Said a female voice," Why are you four causing so much trouble for Sora-chan?" _

"_Yuna-chan!" Seymour said turning around to look at the female brunette," We didn't know you were here and Yuffie! What a pleasure." _

"_Surely you could have taken poor Sora-chan to a more suitable movie." Aries said bringing her being there into acknowledgement. _

"_Nope…" Ansem said," No way in hell am I sitting through a kid movie." _

"_And Sephiroth-kun!" Yuffie said," Your just as bad!" _

"_Riri wanted to see it, I was going to take him to go see that—" He was cut off as an usurer tapped him on the shoulder. _

"_Damn it Sora why'd you have to be so loud?" Ansem said hitting Sora on the head. _

"_Not my fault!" Sora said grabbing the top of his head," You're the one that took me to the movie! I'm telling mom and dad about it too!" _

"_Good maybe they can tell you that its all fake!" Ansem said," And while your at it," He added as Sora started to run down the street toward home," Tell Vincent-oji I said hi!" _

_When Sora made it to the gates of the large estate that he and his family lived on he spotted a certain black haired man getting into a car and his father looking rather mad. His mother too, he vaguely wondered why as he watched his uncle Vincent drive away. _

"_Kaa-san! Too-san!" Sora said running over to them," Ansem-nii took me to a scary movie and then—" he was cut off by his father punching him," T…Too-san?" he stuttered as his mother then kicked him causing him to slide across the grass. _

_Clouds were now rolling in as Sora stared at his parents in horror as they advanced on him ready to strike again," NO!" he yelled loudly and got up. He started to run away as the first drops of rain hit the ground. He ran for what felt like hours, his legs were screaming at him to stop and rest. _

_Sora shook it off and pressed on toward the park, he was drenched from head to toe and looked horrid as the blood from his nose refused to stop pouring. The rain washed it away but a stream of blood still existed. His pale blue shirt that he had been wearing was turning a sick red color as his shorts stuck to his legs, one of which had a deep cut in it from falling a ways back when he began running. _

_When he'd finally had enough of running he collapsed in the rain in the very center of the park. His breathing was sharp and his chest was roaring in pain as if something had actually crawled in and ripped his lungs into shreds. His legs felt like lead as the mussels were ripped from running so much and so far. _

_He never noticed someone walking over to him and kneeling down, the only time he noticed was when the person put a hand on his back and asked him if he was alright. Sora looked up into sea green eyes and shook his head telling the green eyed boy he was not._

_Off in the distance stood another silver haired boy, Sephiroth, whom was standing under an umbrella a look of concern on his face. _

_**/End Flashback/**_

That's how I met Riku and his brother after that night I became close friends with Riku, but I also went through some dramatic changes in my personality. I became distant of others, colder, started not caring what people thought of me, started to wear darker clothing that the Kai family had bought me.

"Sora?" I heard Riku say snapping me back into reality.

"Yah?" I said looking toward him.

"What is it that your Oji-san is going to ask my parents?" Riku asked. "You know don't you, and why is he helping you out? What is he going to get from you?"

"Well I'll answer one of your questions." I said taking a shallow deep breath. "Which also explains why my family has been beating on me for all these years."

"And that is?" Riku asked rolling his hand in thin air.

"That day you and your brother found me in the rain, my uncle told my parents that he wanted me to be the CEO of his company when he was ready to step down." I told Riku and his jaw dropped.

"No way." Riku said finally closing his mouth.

"Way," I said," So it turns out my Too-san, wanted either wanted himself or Ansem-nii to be it. He said that it pissed him off that my uncle picked me because I was a happy fun loving child. A lot of good for that I am now."

"Hey you could always change back." Riku said.

"I don't think so." I said shaking my head. "But I won't be all cold to people as much as I was."

"That's a start." Riku said hopefully.

"Stop hope for the impossible." I said then got up. "I have a question though. Why do you still have this?" I held up the brut picture of Riku and me when I went with the Kai family to their family reunion.

"Because," Riku said," it was the first day that you started calling my family your own."

"Is that all?" I snorted a laugh.

"Yah!" Riku said. "and stop laughing about that! I thought it was a very important day!"

"For you maybe." I said still laughing a bit.

"If you didn't have broken ribs you'd be on the floor right now." Riku said.

"I'm scared." I said playing around.

Riku smirked closing his eyes then turned over to lay on his back," I have a good feeling about the way things are going."

How wrong he was because I knew for a fact that someway somehow, something terrible was going to happen.

--End Chapter--

Well that took a while to type up. Sorry it took so long! Well I hope you don't mind too much what's going on. But the next chapter will have something key in it! So do read it!

Kaiyuku-kun


	4. Chapter 4

**No One Knows Themselves **

Summery: (AU) Sora's family abuse him and everyone at school hates him. His best friend is Riku. What else can you ask for? Rated for suicide, and language. (Shonen Ai) RikuSora (CloudSquall) All characters are OOC.

Kaiyuku: Lets begin!

"Blah"

'_thinking' _

(' ") **Emphasized words** (" ')

_(' ") Sarcastic words (" ')_

"_**Quotes"**_

_Our rules:_  
**1.We do not write lemons!**

2.This will be in "Point Of View" (POV) writing.

3.If you flame us about our Fic's we'll read them laugh at them and delete them… so don't waste your time…kk?

4. When we say the names of the characters they go last name first, first name last! Ok now were ready!

**Chapter Four**

"_**You say you love me but you don't know one thing about me."**_

(Riku's POV)

I closed my eyes and flipped over on my bed so I was laying on my back. "I have a good feeling about the way things are going."

I lifted myself up to stare at Sora; he seemed to be in deep thought because he didn't even hear what I said to him. I shifted impatiently, sitting here, wondering what was going on seemed like it was eating me up inside. I wanted to know what Sora's Oji-San was asking my parents; obviously Sora wasn't going to tell me.

I couldn't take it much longer, the suspense was nagging at me. "Hey how long do you think they're going to be down there?" I asked.

Sora snapped out of his deep thought to look at me.

"Who knows." He replied, I just simply sighed.

Laying back down I just stared up at the ceiling fan that was twirling around. It kept my gaze until Sora shifted over in my computer chair.

"My Oji-San might be asking your parents to move out with us to the outer part of Tokyo." Sora said out of the blue which made me shoot up.

I couldn't believe what he just said. "_Sora move_"

"What!" I nearly shouted, with widened eyes. He just simply nodded his head.

"My Oji-San is going to take care of me now." Sora said, I don't think my eyes could of got any wider then what they already were.

I just sat there staring at him with a blank expression. What was there to say? This was really good for Sora but I don't want to lose him. I wouldn't know what to do without him. The only thing I could do was sit there in silence, waiting for him to speak again.

When Sora didn't respond I laid back down in deep thought. Was he really telling the truth or was he just playing around with my head? I didn't want to lose my best friend let alone my only friend. He's the only person that keeps me sane, without him I don't even know what I'll do.

All I could do was lay there in deep thought while Sora decided to play around on my computer. So many thoughts were running through my head, it was staring to give me a major head ace. I began to pinched the space between my eyes to get rid of the head ace, but that was useless I don't even know why I tried that, it just made it worse.

Sephiroth told me if you pinch the space on your nose that's between your eyes it would get rid of any head ace, well it seems he was wrong. This head ace didn't go away and I had a feeling it was going to stay weather I wanted it to or not.

The sound of Sora taping the keys on the keyboard echoed in my head making it harder to keep my train of thought. I tried to block out the sound but it was no use; the sound kept ringing in my head.

I couldn't stop thinking about what So-kun said, just then there was a knock at the door. I lifted myself off my bed and walked over to the door; Sora who was on my computer just turned to watch as I opened the door and his Oji-san and my parents walked in.

"Riku?" Sora's Oji-san said entering the room and taking a seat on my bed.

I stood in front of him ready to listen to what he had to say.

"Ok, well I've talked to your parents about your family moving with Sora and I to Tokyo, and they came up with the agreement on letting you go, but not to live there, just for a couple of weeks until Sora-Kun got settled in." Sora's Oji-San said as my eyes widened.

I didn't know what to say at first, but then I looked over at Sora. He meets my gaze, and nodded his head.

I turned back to Sora's Oji-san and nodded telling him I agreed with it.

"Ok then its settle." Vincent-oji said standing up, and heading off towards the door. "I'll look forward to having you stay with us."

"Well be down stairs visiting with Mr. Valentine." Kaa-san said following Otoo-san and Vincent out the door. Once the door clicked closed I fell back to the bed. That's when I heard Sora raise from the computer chair.

I turned to my side. I didn't feel like talking, to much was going on. Sora sat down on the bed next to me. I wanted to turn to look at him but that would involve talking to him.

Suddenly I felt a arm snake its way around my waist. I let out a sigh and flipped over to meet Sora's deep ocean blue eyes. I couldn't help but blush a little bit.

Sora then buried his face into my chest pulling me closer to him. I leaned in to his grip and wrapped my arms around his waist. I breathed in the scent of his hair and he pushed closer to me.

We spent the rest of the day holding each other and talking about the move until it was time Sora to leave.

"See you tomorrow." I said as Sora and Vincent got in the car and drove off. I watched the car go down the road and disappear in to the distance. I then felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I turned to look up at my brother.

"This is the best thing for Rara-chan." Sephiroth said.

"Yeah then why do I fell like I'm losing him?" I asking eyeing Sephy.

"Aww that's just your feeling for him acting up, but I do know having Sora move in with his Oji-san is the best thing that we could ever ask for him. Seph went on. "I know how you feel."

"I just wish he could live with us." I said almost ready to cry before Sephiroth pulled me into a hug.

"Its going to be alright, lets go inside maybe a little rest would make you feel better." Seph said pulling away. I nodded and followed my brother into the house.

When we entered the house I saw my Too-san sitting in his chair reading the newspaper. He looked up from the paper at me. Sephiroth left the room when too-san gave him that look he gives when he wants to talk to someone in private.

"Riku can I talk to you for a sec?" Yep I was right that's what he wanted to do, he wanted to talk to me in private.

"Sure…" I replied walking slowly to the couch that was in front of him before taking a seat.

"You didn't seem to have anything to say when Sora's Oji-san was talking about the move." Too-san stated staring me down.

I wasn't sure what to say to my father. I couldn't tell him the only reason why I'm upset is because I love Sora, and it would kill me to see Rara-chan leave.

"I didn't know what to say." I responded looking down at my feet.

"Riku, this is the best thing for Sora-kun. He finally gets the chance to get away from the family of his. I know you don't want to lose your best friend but, look on the bright side he could finally be happy." Too-san went on.

"I know what your saying and believe me when I say this I'm really happy for Sora-chan, I just can't help but feel I'm losing him." I replied.

"Its not like he's leaving the country, he's just going to the out skirts of Tokyo that's only 10 minutes from here. Your not going to lose him, he's still going to the same school. So you could see him at school everyday." Too-san finished.

I got up from my seat. "I'm going to my room for a little bit to think things straight, call me when dinners ready."

"Ok…" My father replied opening back his newspaper.

I rushed up the stairs to my room, maybe a little sleep would help me get over the sudden news. I opened the door to my room and clicked it closed behind when once I was in. The first thing I did was fall to my bed and from there I slept.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Sora's house)

BAM!

"I can't believe the basterd Vincent!" A man yelled while slamming his fist against a table.

"Calm down Nizuri." a woman stated as she placed a hand on the mans shoulder only to have him slap it off.

"How can I calm down when that fucken brat is getting my company?" Nizuri shouted at the women.

"I know it makes me angry also but do you have to destroy the kitchen?"

"Kaname that corp. should have been mine or Ansem's." Nizuri said slamming his fist down against the table again.

"I agree with Otoo-san." Ansem said appearing in the door way.

"Vincent doesn't have the right to take my son." Nizuri growled.

"Who does he thing he is anyway?" Ansem said "running to uncle Vincent like that."

"It makes me sick at the thought of it." Nizuri said "I can't stay here knowing that snot nosed brat is with that basterd Vincent."

Nizuri rose from he seat and pushed his way out the door.

"Ansem come on were going to get your brother back." Nizuri yelled from the other room. Ansem automatically left the door way to follow his father.

"Nizuri! Ansem!" Kaname yelled after them but stopped when she knew it was no use. She couldn't stop them. "I just hope they don't do something stupid."

"Ever since Vincent-san said he wanted Sora to take over the corporation, Nizuri and Ansem have been beating the poor boy ever since. It made me angry at first but I still love my son." Kaname said tears beginning to sting her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Riku's POV)

"Riku! Dinners ready." someone yelled from down stairs.

I got up slowly rubbing the sleep away from my eyes. I stumbled over to my door and began to make my way down the stairs.

When I reached the end of the stairs I heard a car pull up in front of my house. I walked over to the window to see Vincent and Sora get out. I got a sudden grin on my face as I ran to the door and swung it open.

"Sora! What are you doing back here?" I asked greeting him and his Oji-san.

"Your Kaa-san insisted we should come for dinner, so we did." Sora replied as we began walking up to the house.

"That's great, dinners ready right now." I said excitedly. Just then we heard a car stop behind us.

We all turned around just to find Sora's Too-san and Ansem come out of the car with a smirk on their face.

--End Chapter--

Sakura: well that took me awhile to type.

Kaiyuku: and you were saying I took to long.

Sakura: Oh well my computer crashed so I couldn't finish it. Well its done now. I hope you all liked it.

Kaiyuku: I'll be writing the next chapter I'll get out faster then this baka over here.

Sakura: HEY!

Kaiyuku: well that was Chapter 4, and this is were we sign off.

Sakura & Kaiyuku: Ja Ne!

Sakura-chan/Kaiyuku-kun


	5. Chapter 5

**No One Knows Themselves **

Summery: (AU) Sora's family abuses him and everyone at school hates him. His best friend is Riku. What else can you ask for? Rated for suicide, and language. (Shonen Ai) RikuSora (CloudSquall) All characters are OOC.

"Blah"

'_thinking' _

(' ") **Emphasized words** (" ')

_(' ") Sarcastic words (" ')_

"**_Quotes"_**

Chapter Five

"_A memory is a fading thing unless you hold it dear to your soul." _

_(Sora POV)_

"What are you doing here?" I asked them as they continued to smile.

"I came up with a great plan." My father said. "Allow me to show you." He said as he reached for his pocket.

Everything in my world right then and there came to a screeching halt. My too-san pulled out a black gun and pointed it right at me. He smirked as he pulled back on the trigger and the bullet was fired. All I did was blink, when I opened my eyes Vincent-oji was shielding me and Riku had let out a loud yell. I looked up into my oji-san's red eyes to see blood coming from his mouth. I felt two pairs of hands pull us into the house as the door swung shut and we were dragged away from it.

"Vincent-oji!" I cried as I held my uncle in my arms. I felt tears coming as I heard Riku's father yelling at his wife to call the police and an ambulance.

"Sora…" he said touching my face with his hand that had somehow gotten blood on it," be strong. Don't let your father win…no matter what… fight him." He said then his hand fell smearing blood on my cheek and his body began to drop in temperature.

"NO!" I yelled loudly as I hugged my uncle closely.

"Sora." Riku said touching my shoulder. I pulled away from him as I hugged the only man in my real family and loved me.

A few days after my uncle was killed and the funeral was over, Riku's mother thought it best that we try to carry on with our lives. We were heading to school today. Sephiroth-nii called his friend Cloud to make sure that we wouldn't get jumped coming to school by Ansem.

Reason being, Ansem swore that he would pay us back for getting father placed in jail. I didn't feel comfortable going anywhere but Kaa-san was right, we had to carry on if we wanted to live, even if I wasn't feeling like I wanted to.

"Hey Sora-kun!" called a familiar voice from ahead. I looked up to see Cloud standing at the corner with his little brother Roxas.

(A/N: You all know about BHK from KH2 right? Well I got his name so I just had to but him in the story! His eyes are blue and his hair is blonde so he fits well as Cloud's brother.)

"Ohayo gozaimasu Roxas-kun." I said as we walked up. I looked from Roxas to Cloud. The blonde hair and blue eyes they each had made it obvious that they were brothers. Like how Riku and Sephiroth both have sliver hair and green eyes. It makes me wonder how in the name of hell I could be related to Ansem. He's got silver hair and gold eyes, where as I'm brunette with blue eyes. If he would have had red eyes I could have called him albino.

"Ready?" Cloud said as he adjusted his pack that was slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah, let's get moving." Sephiroth said. "Squall told me he would meet us at the school."

"I know." Cloud said.

"Let me take a wild guess and say he was at your house when I called his cell phone?" Sephiroth asked as he rolled his eyes.

"How'd you guess?" Cloud asked smirking.

"Those two are attached at the hip." Roxas said as he walked forward.

"So you are feeling okay Sora-kun?"

"I'm fine." I said smiling. "Domo arigatou for asking." I said getting a bright grin from him.

"Well let's get it to school. We don't want to be late." Roxas said as he turned and began to walk toward the direction that school was in.

We got to school and the first thing that Squall did was give me a hug. He seemed to be more full of energy then he normally was. "

So I take it from the hyperactive-ness that Cloud gave you a night off?" Sephiroth asked with a hint of laughter.

"Do you want to get hit?" Cloud asked loudly curling his hand into a fist. Roxas, Riku, and I started to laugh while Sephiroth put his hands up in defense, and Cloud raised his fist while Squall held him back. I looked at my friends laughing and tossed aside my darker thoughts from before. I don't think my life could get any better. Even with dark parts I know that there is light.

"Alright!" Sephiroth said. "I take it back damn." He rolled his eyes. "Now let's go."

"Right behind you nii-sama!" Riku said as he threw his arms around me and Roxas and started to pull us down the street. I looked behind be to see Cloud wrapping an arm around Squall's waist. I shook my head then looked back to what was in front of me.

Roxas, Riku and I had to bid the older three a farewell as the bell rang and we had to go to class. I looked around at the people in the class as they talked in whispers after looking at me.

"Hey stop talking smack about Sora-kun!" Roxas said loudly making everyone look at him. "Or you'll have to answer to me! Got that?"

"Shut up." said someone from the back of the class. "And keep that freak away from me, with his bad luck it could rub off and get us all killed."

"Hey you wanna get punched?" Roxas yelled at Tidus.

"Bite me!" Tidus said standing up.

"Sit down children." The teacher said coming in. Roxas chewed the inside of his cheek before he glared at Tidus before I tugged on his arm making his come and sit between Riku and me.

"Ignore him." I whispered, I didn't show the fact that the other blonde's words cut deep and hurt a lot. "He's not worth it and you know it."

"I know but that guy really gets my blood boiling. Every time he opens his mouth another insult flies out; I just want to chop his tongue off." Roxas said as he culled his fist up and banged the desk.

"Take a chill pill and simmer down buddy." Riku said putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it slightly.

"I want to knock that guy for a loop just as bad as you but we both promised Sora-chan that we wouldn't." I looked at Riku with a kind of glare when he called me chan. He and Roxas are the only ones that can call me that without me attacking them.

Now that I think about it he and Roxas are the only ones in my year that call me Sora. Everyone else calls me Aoi-kun or kohai. No one in my own year talks to me. Only the older kids that think picking on people is trivial call me by any name other then weirdo, and freak. If I hadn't met Riku and Sephiroth that day a few days back I probably wouldn't have any friends at all. I sighed as I scribbled on a piece of paper in Japanese and passed it over to Roxas. The teacher that we had right now was still learning Japanese so he couldn't read it. Besides he was supposed to be teaching us English. What use does he have for knowing how to write in Japanese? He just keeps writing in romonji on the board anyway. Roxas looked at the paper and passed it over to Riku. I had asked them what we should do after school. Riku looked it over then took out his pen and wrote something down before having Roxas look at it and nod with a wide grin. I knew it was something I probably would rather not do but with these two as my best friends I can't fight with them. I got the note back and Riku said that it was a surprise. The top half was ripped off so whatever he said to Roxas was a mystery to me.

It was lunch time when thing starting going down hill. Every one was sitting around me. Squall had found a comfortable spot on Cloud's lap and was eating some fries. Cloud looked a little bored so he buried his face in Squall's neck. I turned away shaking my head. I only looked back when Squall laughed. I had to start laughing as well when I saw that Squall had shoved a fry up Cloud's nose.

"I hope you still plan on eating that, koi." Cloud said looking at Squall in the eye.

"A little more salt and maybe." Squall laughed. He then held up a ketchup packet smiling slyly. "Need some ketchup with that fry?"

"Yah." Cloud said taking the packet and opening it. He aimed it up his nose and I seriously thought he was gonna do it until he turned it at Squall and squirt it all over his face.

"HEY!" Squall yelled closing his eyes. When Cloud had emptied the packet he smiled and put the empty packet on the lunch tray. Squall cleared his eyes of the tomato sauce and glared at Cloud who began to laugh his ass off. Squall pointed to his face and said," You can clean this up. And I would make it snappy."

"Alright." Cloud said. I averted my eyes to something else when Cloud began to lick the brunettes face to clean it.

"That was an interesting show, ne?" Roxas asked me as he sat down to my left and Riku took my right.

"Sure was." I said. "Just like a gay show."

"Let me think what the word I'm looking for is." Riku said touching his head and closed his eyes. "Ah!" he said popping his hand away from his face and snapping his eyes open. "DUH! They are gay."

"That is a remarkable way to put it." Roxas said sarcastically waving around a fork. I laughed as I should have. I knew that this was the best day of my life. Everyone was here for me, and acting as normally as they should. I knew deep down though. That somehow it was going to be ruined. Then a voice interrupted my thoughts making it so.

"Hey you little brat." Ansem's voice entered my mind. "I've had it with you and the way you walk around with your little posse like you're bad ass or whatever." I turned to look at my older brother.

"Leave him alone Ansem-sempai!" Roxas said as he stood up. One thing that I never could understand about Roxas is his undying valor. Also the fact that not matter what he would not leave me hanging. He was, if not as bad, but pretty close to being like Riku. Always watching my back, willing to get the shit beat out of him for me, and always being there…I guess you want to know how I met Roxas right? Well long story short, Sephiroth and Cloud have been friends since they fought in the fourth grade. So when I started to hang out with Riku, I met Roxas when the two silver haired boys had dragged me to the park to have a brake from my parents. Back to what's happening now.

"What's wrong?" Ansem asked smirking.

"Bug off!" Roxas said. "We're not doing anything to you so just leave us alone." Roxas looked pretty pissed off.

"Then I'll see you all later!" Ansem said loudly as he noticed the teacher walking toward us.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing." Sephiroth said as he put a hand on Roxas' shoulder causing the short blonde to sit. "We were just talking with Aoi-san."

"Alright…" the sensei said before walking away.

"So-kun…" Sephiroth said to me getting my attention. "After the bell rings today I want you, Riku, and Roxas to wait for us before you even leave the building. Do you three understand?"

"Yah." I said nodding.

"We got ya!" Roxas said as he hugged me around my neck and resting his head on my shoulder. "We'll be waiting at the doors…inside."

"That's right." Riku said. "Do you think that they're going to attack us?"

"Who knows…" the older teen said. "Let's just be safe. You two gonna be there?"

"Yah." Cloud said speaking for both himself and Squall. I looked back at my friends as Roxas was still attached to my neck.

"Thanks guys."

"Hey," Roxas said in my ear. "I told you three years ago that I would protect you no matter what."

"Yah…" I said calmly, a I began to remember how Roxas found about my problems, and when I really began to darken.

(A/N: Okay guys this is going to be the LONGEST chapter that we've written for this Fic. Sakura-chan please don't hurt me but I have been nuts about Roxas so he's gonna be a key character, and a reason Sora goes a little kuku. In other words, there will be RoxasSora chibi love! This will be good, and remember people! Everyone in this Fic is _OOC_! Just think of this as an apology chapter for Sakura taking months!)

((_Flash Back Third POV )) _"Hey!" Sephiroth called as the three boys walked into the park. "Cloud! Roxas! Squall!"

"About time you got here!" Cloud called.

"You took so long I was about to go and look for your ass." Squall said scratching his head.

"Well we had to pick up Sora." Sephiroth said point to the short brunette.

"Well then I guess we can forgive that." Cloud said as he looked around. "Roxas where did you go?" he called.

"Is this Roxas?" Sora sounded as the short blonde boy was really close to Sora looking at him like he was an alien.

"Sorry So-chan," Cloud said picking up the short boy and putting him on his shoulders.

"That's alright!" Riku said for Sora. "I know Roxas and he's a good guy."

"Right." Sora said as they walked over to have a picnic.

A few days later Sora was walking to Riku's house because the sliver haired boy had gotten sick. As Sora walked he looked around and saw three older teens following him. They looked vulgar and flagrant. Sora picked up his pace walking into the park where he broke out into a run the three teens following him and catching up quickly.

"Leave me alone!" Sora yelled when one of them had grabbed hold of the brunette.

"Don't think so." The one that grabbed him said as he picked him up off the floor.

"We've been hired to hurt ya." One with a big nose said as he cracked his fist.

"Stop it!" called a familiar voice to Sora as, in a flash of blonde, Roxas jumped from a tree and landed on the third guys head and began to pull it out. "Leave Sora-kun alone!"

"Little brat!" The third guy yelled as he ripped Roxas off his head and threw him at Sora.

"Roxas-kun are you alright?" Sora asked as he pulled Roxas to his feet. Roxas nodded his head before standing up and pushing Sora behind him.

"Okay you bullies! If you want to beat Sora-kun up you gotta beat me up too!" Roxas yelled spreading his him arms out to defend the brunette. "Sora-kun is my friend and I'll protect him!" The guys all sneered before they began to beat the two boys.

After they left Sora managed to pull himself up and look at Roxas breathing heavily next to him. "Why are you helping me? You don't even know me at all."

"Because the look in your eyes." Roxas said sitting up as well. "You looked sad, so I thought I'd help you out from now on." He paused before he stood up and helped Sora up. He smiled then gave the boy a hug. "I'll always be around to protect you, no matter what okay?" he said as he looked the brunette in the eyes.

Sora nodded his head not wanting to say anything. He didn't know what he could do to make the other boy stop before he got hurt.

/_End Flash Back/_

_(Sora POV) _

That was the day I decided to start acting darker. When I started to push people away and act like a gothic person; even after all of that though Roxas, Riku, Cloud, Squall, and Sephiroth all stayed by my side. Helping me out and making sure that I wasn't killed by my own family. I've got friends that I never even wanted. I wanted to push them away until they just left me alone. I knew that Riku liked me as more then a friend, Roxas, Sephiroth, Cloud and, Squall thought of me as a brother. I've gotten everything I was trying to push away.

I guess when someone tries not to get something it smacks them in a face. I didn't want these people around me, but they're there anyway. I don't know if I should count my blessings or curse my bad luck.

Either way, I have people that care deeply about me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaiyuku: That was a longish chapter!

Sakura: Okay…so you got yours done faster then I did but my computer was broken that's why!

Kaiyuku: blah, blah, blah! Now I've set it up for you and your computer is fixed so get typing or I have the reviewers attack you! (Points to people behind her)

Sakura: Stop harassing me! Bakura help me!

Bakura: (laughs)

Kaiyuku and Sakura: SHUT UP BAKA! (looks at readers) Ja ne!

Kaiyuku-kun & Sakura-chan


End file.
